Coming Home Again
by Orasa
Summary: [shounen-ai] Heero leaves Duo because of something in Duo's past. Will they get back together?
1. Still Holding Out for You

Title: Still Holding Out For You  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Warnings: angst, sorta messin w/ Duo's childhood, implied sexual things, angsty Heero POV…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*…I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything if u did, so just don't bother…I also don't own the song, which is "Still Holding Out For You" by SheDaisy.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 sorta, 3x4  
  
Note: This is set after the war, and assumes Heero and Duo got together at some point. And does anyone else think this song makes a _perfect_ angst songfic? It just _works_…incredibly well. Read and see what I mean…  
  
"blah blah"=spoken words  
  
'blah blah'=past spoken words  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~= time interval  
  
"Good-bye, Heero," you said coldly. "I knew you could never love someone like me." Sadly, you turned and walked away, your braid—that long beautiful braid of hair that I had so loved—swinging behind you like a tail. I held my hand out, my mouth open, but no sound came out. //Come back! I didn't mean it!! Please come back!!!// I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell you I loved you, that I always had, and always would. But the words would not come. After your walking form had faded into the snowfall, I slowly turned and walked back into the empty house.  
  
//Why did he have to hit with that today?// I asked myself. I had come home and you were sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with near lifeless eyes. Your normally sparkling violet eyes had turned gray and dull.   
  
"Duo?" I said. "What's wrong?" You said that I wouldn't understand, and I said that I would, that no matter what it was, I would still love you. And I still do. But you surprised me. When you told me…I just…froze. I didn't know what to say or do.  
  
Then, the first thing that came to my mind…was anger…my own emotions betrayed me. I yelled at you. At you…my love, my sweet angel…my salvation. If it was possible, your eyes got even worse and you went upstairs and started packing your stuff. Without one word, without giving me a chance to explain. I didn't say a word either. I didn't know what to say. How to make it right again. And now you're gone. Now it's too late.  
  
Slowly, I walked up to our room and dropped myself onto the bed. I grabbed your pillow and pressed it to my face, breathing in your scent. And then, I started to cry, which is something I _do not_ do. But…for you…I cried. I cried myself to sleep, your pillow clutched in my arms, wishing it was you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~3 years later~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with your old pillow in my arms, just as I had for three years. I still lived in the same house…our house. I refused to sell it, even when I had no job and no money. I never thought there would be a need for me to get a job. Quatre always sent us a bit of money, and with you getting money from his salvage business, it was more than enough. But…after you left…the little that Quatre sent wasn't enough.  
  
For about a year…I almost didn't make it. I almost got the house taken away. But I refused to give up. I wanted…no _needed_ to stay here, in this house. I need the memories of you…I need them to stay alive. I held on to this place hoping you would come back. Hoping I could tell you what I couldn't say before. "Duo…it's ok…I forgive you…I still love you…" I whispered, but only the wind heard me.  
  
{Never thought I'd be in this place  
  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
  
Wish I were living a lie  
  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
  
Falling down and then forgiving  
  
You didn't kiss me good-bye  
  
I'm choking on words I didn't get to say  
  
And pray I get the chance one day}  
  
Yesterday, someone knocked on the door…I thought for a moment that it was you. I practically ran to the door. But when I opened it, it was just Quatre and Trowa. They came to visit…and tell me they were getting married. They invited me to the wedding, but I said no. I have to be here when…if…you come back. That's what I told Quatre. He gave me a look full of such pity that I wanted to scream at him, to defend my Duo…to tell him that my love _would_ return to me. But how could I do that…when I don't know myself if you will?  
  
{I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you}  
  
Last night…last night I dreamed you were beside me. I could almost hear your breathing, feel your arms around me. I could smell your sweet scent. But then I woke up and it was just your pillow, crushed in my thin arms. I've lost weight since you left. Eating…just doesn't seem so important anymore…not without you. I was cleaning out the closet the other day and I found your favorite leather jacket…you know, the one you thought you lost. I found it for you, love. Come back and get it…please…  
  
I walked past it hanging on the coat rack this morning. I stopped dead in my tracks and went over, just to smell it, to see if it still smelled like _you_. It did. I cried again. I sat there on the floor and sobbed, holding your jacket in my arms. I know that if you were here, you would yell at me for crying over you. You would tell me to get on with my own life and forget you. But you're not here. And I can't forget.  
  
{I can hear you smile in the dark  
  
I can even feel your breathing  
  
But daylight chases the ghosts  
  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
  
Now's when I need them most  
  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
  
At least that's what you would have said}  
  
When are you coming back, my love? I baked your favorite cookies. The ones with peanut butter and chocolate chips. Today is the three year anniversary of the day you left. Every year, on this day, I prepare myself for your return. You haven't come back yet. Maybe the third time is the charm? I hope so. I don't know if I can go on like this for much longer.  
  
{I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you}  
  
I'm laying in bed, your pillow clutched to my chest, tears streaming down my cheeks. The plate of cold cookies is still sitting on the table. Tomorrow, maybe I'll give them to the kids next door. They love those cookies almost as much as you did. You didn't come. I want to scream and tear things. I want to hate you for leaving me like this. But I can't. Slowly, just as I have every night since you left, I trace your name onto my pillow, hoping…fearing…thinking irrationally that if I do it enough times, you will return.  
  
{Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
  
It's the only comfort I feel  
  
I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think you'll be here like before}  
  
I dreamed of you again. I dreamed we made love. Just like we used to. And then we were talking…and you told me. You told me—just as you did on the day you left—what they did to you…what happened to you as an orphan on the streets of L2. And…instead of getting angry and then not knowing what to do, I held you, comforted you. And you didn't leave. You stayed here, with me. I wish…oh how I wish…that that dream could come true. Where are you? Come back please…  
  
{I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you  
  
Holding out  
  
Holding out for you}  
  
I thought I heard a knock on the door, just before I fell asleep. Was it you? I don't know. I didn't get up to check. Maybe…maybe I'm finally getting over you. It's been three years now. Isn't it time to let go? To stop hoping…stop dreaming…stop wishing? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Except that I love you. And I will never stop waiting on you…to come home.  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
*SSSNNNIIIIIIIFFF*…ok…that's my dose of angst for the night. *big sigh* Small question…should I just leave it here, or write a sequel where Duo comes back? Lemme kno what ya think, for now, I gtg to sleep! My mom has already yelled at me 4 stayin up too late…I went and turned the light off and kept working so I could finish this. But _anywayz_…I am goin now, bye!! 


	2. I Don’t Know You Anymore

Title: I Don't Know You Anymore, sequel to Still Holding Out For You  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Warnings: angst, sorta messin w/ Duo's childhood, implied sexual things, angsty Duo/Heero POV…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*…I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything if u did, so just don't bother…I also don't own the original song, which is "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 sorta, 3x4  
  
Note: This is set after the war, and assumes Heero and Duo got together at some point. And, as I said before, this is a sequel to Still Holding Out For You.  
  
"blah blah"=spoken words  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~= time interval  
  
#######=POV change  
  
"Good-bye, Heero," I said, as coldly as I could. I wanted you to feel how much you'd hurt me. How your anger had torn into my heart and soul. "I knew you could never love someone like me." With that, I turned and walked away from you. I tried to be strong, but I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes. Just as I turned away, leaving you standing there, they broke free. They rolled down my face like hundreds of tiny waterfalls of flame, each tear leaving a burning trail on my cheek. //Don't cry for _him_, you baka!// I ordered myself. //He's not worth it…you're not worthy of him…you never shoulda been together anyways, it was all a big, fucked up mistake…// But it didn't work…the tears kept coming.  
  
That night, lying in bed in some piece of shit hotel, I was going through my bag…and I found an old picture of us. I nearly ripped it up and threw it away…but then the tears started again…and I couldn't do it. I remember what happened when I told you…you came in and I was sitting on the couch. You must've been able to see I was depressed, cuz you asked me what was wrong. "You wouldn't understand…" I mumbled, trying to hold it inside, keep my dark secret just a little longer.  
  
"Yes, I will, Duo," you said. "Whatever it is…even if I'm wrong and I don't understand…I will still love you…no matter what." That's what you said. But you lied. When I told you…you just…froze. You looked confused for about five seconds. Then…I guess it hit you. You started yelling at me…screaming that I was trash, shouting out questions…accusations…I think I even heard a threat or two. I can't be sure…by that time, I was halfway up the stairs. In two minutes flat, my stuff was packed and I was gone…leaving you standing there alone. And now, I'm lying here alone…  
  
~*~*~*~*~6 years later~*~*~*~*~  
  
#######  
  
I've finally given up. I never thought it would happen…but I have…I know now that you will never come back to me. They say three is the magic number. Well, I've waited for you for six years. That's two threes. Long enough. Slowly, I close the door to our house and walk away. I'm not selling it…I could never do that, it holds too many memories. But I am leaving. I'm going to live with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
I can't banish all hope though. It's impossible for me to forget you. But I have forgiven you and now I'm moving on with my life. I have decided to cast off the name Heero Yuy. That is a name that brings back far too many memories. Memories…of you…and memories of the pointless war we fought. I have decided to take the name of my father…maybe…in this new life as Odin Lowe…I'll be able to forget Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell…  
  
#######  
  
I still miss you, ya know. I cry every night. I keep hoping that you'll find a way to forgive me and come find me. But that's not your way. You'll never come looking…you'll wait for me to come back to you. I wonder…have you stopped waiting yet…stopped hoping? Did you ever wait or hope at all? Have you forgiven me? I wonder…  
  
I miss our house in the suburbs. I had to get an apartment in the city where I grew up…and I hate it. I never liked this city, especially when I was on the streets of it. There are too many memories here. Just yesterday, I was walking home from work and I saw a gang of kids in an alleyway. Their leader…I coulda sworn he was Solo…I wish I could come visit you or something. But I don't think you'd let me. Would you? Or would you push me away again, just like you did six years ago?  
  
{I would like to visit you for a while  
  
Get away and outta this city  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
  
We can go sit in the back, watch, relax  
  
Talk about anything, it don't matter  
  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me}  
  
When I got home the other day…I called Quat, just to talk…and he told me you've come to live with him and Trowa. He told me you'd changed your name…that you were trying to forget me. He says that you still love me…is it true? I'm not sure…if I'm bold enough to find out…I'm not sure if I know you now. Are you different without me? I wish I could call you…just to see your face…even if you cut me off, I'll still get that one glimpse. But I'm not ready yet. I don't know if I ever will be.  
  
{Cause I don't know you anymore  
  
I went and walked away from you  
  
And now you're tryin to forget me, you've changed your name  
  
Do you love me anymore?  
  
Are you still runnin from the pain?  
  
Oh what I wouldn't give to see your face again}  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's spring now. The snow is melting and forming huge puddles of ice and slush. Remember how we used to slip and slide in it on the way to car when we were going somewhere? Once, I fell…and you helped me up. Then you kissed me, right there on the driveway, where anyone coulda seen us. In that moment, I knew, as I had always known, that you loved me and you'd never leave me. Well…you didn't leave me, I left you. I never thought it'd turn out _that_ way.  
  
Ya know, I still love snow. You taught me that. I used to hate it…but when we were together…I guess I learned to love it. I think…it wasn't the snow that I hated…more like the feelings it evoked within me. Everyone I loved has died in the snow. Even the day I left you…it was snowing. But now, I can't bring myself to hate it like I used to. It's a bittersweet love, but I still love it.  
  
I wonder what you're doing now. Whatever it is…I hope you never forget me. And I hope you're happy. Do you miss me? I miss you…I wish things hadn't turned out this way. Every day, my life gets colder and more pointless. Without you…I'm nobody. I wonder…should I just end it all…right now? Staring at the razor that has somehow found its way into my hand, I'm considering it. This has been a sucky year for me. I won't go into it…but…let's just say it's not helping my life at this point to be without you.  
  
{ Springtime in the city  
  
Always such relief from the winter freeze  
  
The snow is more lonely than cold, if you know what I mean  
  
Everyone's got an agenda, don't stop  
  
Keep that chin up, you'll be alright  
  
Can you believe what a year it's been  
  
Are you still the same?  
  
Has your opinion changed?}  
  
I still wonder if I should have stayed that day. If I should have waited for you to calm down, to realize you still loved me. But I don't know if you would have realized that. Even now, I'm not sure if you ever loved me. But it seems like you did. Should I go back? Just show up at Quat's house like nothing happened? Like these six long years of loneliness had been just a bad dream? I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore.  
  
{Cause I don't know you anymore  
  
I went and walked away from you  
  
And now you're tryin to forget me, you've changed your name  
  
Do you love me anymore?  
  
Are you still runnin from the pain?  
  
Oh what I wouldn't give to see your face again}  
  
I can't believe what I did yesterday. What I'm gonna do today. I actually decided to call you. I dialed up Quat and asked to talk to you. I could see how shocked he was when I asked…and how curious he was. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he somehow managed to listen in on us. "Heero," I breathed as I saw your face for the first time in six years. I saw your mouth drop open.  
  
"Duo!" you yelled. But before you could say anything else, I blundered on through what I had to say. What I'd been needing to say for a long long time.  
  
"Heero…I love you…and I always will. I'm sorry I walked away that day without telling you that. But I'm telling you now. And I'm also telling you I'm sorry for what I am. I can't change it. What I need to know now…is…do you still love me? Cuz…if you don't, I don't think I can go on…not without you. And don't think you can find me either. This line is secure and after this, I'm disconnecting it."  
  
For a minute, Heero just stared at me…and I was afraid he would say that he didn't love me anymore…that he never had. Then I was filled with wild hope. Maybe he did love me…and he was just overwhelmed that I still loved him. But he didn't tell me one way or the other. He just said, "Duo, please come to me. What I have to tell you…I have to tell _you_." That was slightly cryptic, yes, but I understood what he meant. He wanted me to come to him. To come back.  
  
And now…I'm on my way. I packed up the same bag I used when I left and hopped on the next shuttle to Earth. We're almost there…and I'm so nervous, I feel like I could explode. What will he do? What will he say? I'm hoping…well…I'm hoping we can go on as if nothing has changed, but I know that's not possible. I'm supposed to meet him at our old house. Does that mean something? What is he going to tell me?  
  
I finally pull into the driveway in my rental car, staring at our house. It's exactly as I remember it. I get out of the car and slowly walk toward the front door, my bag in my hand. Heading back toward a part of my life I thought I'd left behind forever sends my mind reeling down memory lane. Everything we ever did together comes rushing back, starting with our first meeting, where I tried to shoot you because you were trying to kill Relena. If I had known her at that time…I probly woulda _helped_ you shoot her. I remember the evenings we snuggled in front of the fire, watching those old movies we used to love. My favorite was Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I can still quote parts of that movie line for line. I'm wondering…will you come out to meet me, or will I have to come in and find you? What happens in a few moments will change me forever.  
  
{Cause I don't know you anymore  
  
I went and walked away from you  
  
And now you're tryin to forget me, you've changed your name  
  
Do you love me anymore?  
  
Are you still runnin from the pain?  
  
Oh what I wouldn't give to see your face again}  
  
I'm almost to the door now…and suddenly, it swings open…and there you are. Unbidden, a smile breaks out on my face as I see you…unchanged, seemingly untouched by the years apart. I drop my bag and start running toward you…  
  
{ I see your face  
  
I see your face}  
  
TBC…  
  
Hehe, YES I am ending this part here, cuz I want the homecoming to be a totally separate part, with both points of view in it. 


	3. We Are One

Title: We Are One, sequel to I Don't Know You Anymore  
  
Author: Orasa Nekuma  
  
Warnings: angst, sorta messin w/ Duo's childhood, implied sexual things, angsty Duo/Heero POV…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the kawaii characters from it *dammit*…I'm just borrowing them, so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything if u did, so just don't bother…I also don't own the original song, which is "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden.  
  
Pairings: 1x2 sorta, 3x4  
  
Note: This is set after the war, and assumes Heero and Duo got together at some point. And, as I said before, this is a sequel to I Don't Know You Anymore.  
  
"blah blah"=spoken words  
  
//blah blah//=thoughts  
  
{blah blah}=song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~= time interval  
  
#######=POV change  
  
I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, wondering the entire time, as I had been all day long, if you would really come. At first, I couldn't believe it when you called. I couldn't believe that you would ever think of me again after what I did to you. I still don't know what made me do that. I guess…I was just scared. Scared of what that could mean…to us, to our relationship. And I didn't know how to handle the fear, so I snapped.  
  
{Two very different people   
  
Too scared to get along}  
  
But then…you said that you loved me, and you turned my world upside down…again. Then you asked me if I still loved you, and I froze. I knew what I wanted to say…but I wanted to say it to _you_, not to your face and voice on the vid phone. I wanted to tell you in person that I loved you too.  
  
I squinted into the dazzling late afternoon sunlight, trying to assure myself that it was really you coming toward me out of the golden sunset. I raised a hand to shade my eyes…and was suddenly knocked off my feet onto the ground as you ran and virtually jumped on me. "Heero!" you screamed, practically in my ear, while trying to kiss me.  
  
"Duo," I said calmly, "get off…we need to talk first." This seemed to sober him and he quickly jumped off of me and helped me up. Then I led him over to the porch swing. The same swing we used to sit in together to watch the sun rise or set.  
  
#######  
  
"Duo," you said, as I tried to kiss you, to reaffirm our love. It startled me, the way you said it so calmly. Then you continued, "get off…we need to talk first." At these words, a million questions and thoughts flared up within me. //Oh God, does that mean he doesn't love me? He just told me to get off…he doesn't want me! But wait wait…he said we needed to talk _first_…does that mean he still loves me and he just wants to tell me before…// With an effort, I quenched the thoughts long enough to help you up and then follow you to the swing.  
  
But once we were seated, me on one end of the swing and you on the other, they all came rushing up again, filling my mind and heart with confusion. It must have shown in my eyes, because you said my name again, "Duo," and at the sound of it and the look in your eyes when I looked up…all my doubts went spinning away into oblivion. Because I saw love there…the same love I had seen a million times before…before I told you. And then the love disappeared. But now it seemed to be back.  
  
#######  
  
I said your name again to get your attention…it looked like you were drifting away from me. I could clearly see the near panic in your eyes just before you helped me up and now it was coming back. You have too many doubts, my little one…and your eyes are too expressive. But that's what I like about you…well, one of the things I like about you. I smiled softly as a few of the other things I like popped into my head. Then I realized I still hadn't said what I brought you here to hear me say.  
  
"Duo," I said again, relishing the feel of your name on my lips and tongue, "I love you. And…I'm sorry for what I did too. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." You opened your mouth to say something but I hushed you with a gentle finger to your velvet lips. "Shh…let me finish first, little one. I…I guess I just got scared. Angry too, but mostly scared of what that could mean to what we had together. And I didn't know how to handle that feeling…I'm sorry I snapped at you, but it was the only defense I had…can you forgive me?"  
  
Then there were tears in your eyes. "Oh, Heero…" you said, moving closer to gather me into your arms. "Of course I forgive you…if you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course I can, Duo…I already have," I mumbled into your chest. In that moment, held close to you, I could hear your heartbeat…and mine, and they beat together. And I knew our destiny was sealed. No matter what anyone else says.  
  
{Till two hearts beat together   
  
Underneath one sun   
  
One very special moment   
  
Can turn a destiny   
  
And what some would say   
  
Could never change   
  
Has changed for you and me}  
  
#######  
  
At that point, I was doing a happy chanting dance in my head. //He loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me…he forgives me he forgives me he forgives me, HE LOVES ME!!// Then I let go of you and jumped up, pulling you with me, and I started dancing for real, my wide baka-grin firmly in place. But this time, it wasn't fake. It was the realest smile I have ever had in my life. And then you laughed as I whirled you through the air…you, the Perfect Soldier, actually LAUGED. Life was good. Then you pulled me to a stop and tossed me into the grass…and life got better.  
  
{'Cause its all in the way you   
  
look through your eyes   
  
And when all is said and done   
  
All of the fear and all of the lies are   
  
not hard to overcome   
  
It's all in the way you look at it   
  
That makes you strong   
  
We were two (we were two)   
  
Now we are one}  
  
~*~*~*~*~1 year later~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've moved back in with Heero now, and we're living…well, maybe not EXACTLY happily ever after, we still have our little differences to iron out…but we ARE back together now. It's been a year and all my stuff is finally back and we have the house the way it was before. Every day, it seems like our love grows more, despite our two very different personalities and tastes. I wonder…is this the end of our life as friends…or the beginning of a new life as lovers? Both, I think.  
  
{We are two different people   
  
So much to overcome   
  
So why care for one another   
  
When there's so much to be done   
  
'Cause sometimes it's necessary   
  
Just look how far we've come   
  
You could say my friend that   
  
it's the end   
  
Or a new tale has begun}  
  
#######  
  
Today we had another little spat. It wasn't pleasant…some of it was downright nasty. After we'd both said all we could say, Duo ran off to sit up in his tree and sulk. And I went to the kitchen. While he was gone, I forced myself to learn to cook, so that I wouldn't have to go out and eat or order pizza and Chinese food all the time. And I discovered that I was a good cook and that I liked to cook. So now, whenever I need to calm down, I'll go cook something.  
  
When I started pulling out the ingredients for butterscotch cookies, I was banging stuff around and whispering under my breath, still furious. But as I began mixing the batter, putting my frustration into the swirling spoon, I started to calm down. By the time the cookies were in the oven, I had decided to cook an entire dinner of Duo's favorites to apologize.  
  
#######  
  
When I had calmed down enough to go back inside it was nearly dinnertime. As I pulled the door open, a wave of really really good smells attacked me, nearly knocking me to the floor with their intensity. //Wow…// I thought. //SOMEONE wants to make an impression…// I continued toward the kitchen and dining room, my stomach growling as I followed my nose through the kitchen and to the dining room doors, which I opened…and then stopped and stared.  
  
Heero had cooked nearly EVERYTHING that I liked…all my favorites. There was food spread out everywhere all over the table. In the middle of it all was an old set of candles that had been lit. The lights were off and the soft candlelight was just barely enough to show me Heero sitting in front of one of two semi-empty spots at the table. He was looking at me expectantly, waiting to see what I would do about his offering.  
  
"Heero," I said, the words nearly sticking in my throat, "wow…this…just WOW…"  
  
He smiled with relief and said, "So, do you forgive me?"  
  
I smiled back, playfully. "I don't know…that depends on if all this stuff tastes as good as it smells and looks!" And with that, I plopped myself down beside him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before starting to stuff my face with food.  
  
{'Cause its all in the way you   
  
look through your eyes   
  
And when all is said and done   
  
All of the fear and all of the lies are   
  
not hard to overcome   
  
It's all in the way you look at it   
  
That makes you strong   
  
We were two (we were two)   
  
Now we are one}  
  
#######  
  
After Duo and I had, amazingly, eaten nearly everything I cooked we headed up to the bedroom for more apologies. When we got to the stairs, I surprised him by sweeping him up into my arms to carry him upstairs. Suddenly, a picture popped into my head…a picture that Quatre and Trowa had shown us the last time they came to visit. It's a picture one of the Magunacs took after the wedding. Trowa has Quatre in his arms, just like I have you now, and they're climbing the front steps of their house after the marriage.  
  
I smiled as I deposited Duo on the bed and proceeded to "apologize" more thoroughly than before. Then Duo apologized to me some more. And afterwards, as we lay there on the bed, still somewhat entangled, I opened my mouth. "Duo," I said and he opened sleepy eyes slowly.  
  
"Hmm…what is it, Heero?"  
  
"I want to ask you something," I continued and saw the question in his eyes. "I know I don't have a ring or anything, but—"  
  
Before I could get anything else out, he had glomped me, cutting off my air, and therefore my ability to speak and he was screaming, "YES!! YESS!! YYEEESSS!!! MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD _NEVER_ ASK, HEERO…_YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!_" Startled by his unabashed joy and his screaming, I couldn't do anything for a moment. Then he kissed me and we moved on to other topics for a while.  
  
{And one moment in the time   
  
Is all the time we need   
  
Just to make a difference   
  
To make it better for you and me   
  
If you just believe   
  
  
  
Oh yeah   
  
Just open your eyes}  
  
#######  
  
Latched onto Trowa's arm, I stared happily as the priest read out the vows the two of them had written. As they repeated each phrase, I hugged my husband's arm tighter, until he was forced to pry me off with a slightly annoyed glance, lest I break his arm with my affections. But two seconds later, I was latched on again, as they finished the vows and the priest said those magical words, "You are now one…you may kiss the uh…bride."  
  
{'Cause its all in the way you   
  
look through your eyes   
  
And when all is said and done   
  
All of the fear and all of the lies are   
  
not hard to overcome   
  
It's all in the way you look at it   
  
That makes you strong   
  
We were two (we were two)   
  
Now we are one}  
  
#######  
  
I looked into the depths of my koi's eyes as the priest finally finished with the vows. When I'd helped Duo write them out, I hadn't realized they would take this long to actually read. And now they were finally over. "You are now one," the priest said, "you may kiss the uh…bride." Ignoring his stumble over words, I leaned down to take Duo's beautiful heart-shaped face into my hands. Then I kissed him thoroughly, with more than a little hint of more to come later.  
  
{Oh yeah, Oh yeah   
  
We were two   
  
Now we are one}  
  
Owari  
  
*happy sigh*…ok, done, and with a happy ending!! Now…what did u ppl think about it? I must know, I LIVE on feedback!!! ^.^ 


End file.
